


Facing our Past

by halesip100



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Polyamory Negotiations, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesip100/pseuds/halesip100
Summary: After Kenny and Tweek run away and 16 they come face to face with the things they left behind. Facing there past and creating a future.





	1. Prologue

Kenny’s breathe puffed into the air as he pumped gas. He bounced impatiently for it to be done as the cold air burned his cheeks. He peeked into the backseat of the car and saw the occupant still sleeping soundly. It was a welcome relief from the hours of crying and yelling. 

It was another two hours before the twitchy blonde in the backseat began to stir. He sat up slowly, rubbing his stiff neck. His eyes caught the sign they had just passed reading Welcome to Nebraska. His eyes widened with slight panic. “Ken, when you said let's get out of here I dont think this is what i had in mind.”

Kenny eyed the rearview mirror thoughtfully before putting his eyes back on the road. “Honestly, Tweekie, me neither. I was just gonna drive for a while, til you calmed down. You fell asleep and I just kept driving” Tweek silently combed through their options. They could always turn back and dgo home. He cringed at the thought of facing Craig again.

His eyes welled with tears but he quickly tossed the thoughts away. It was all still to painful. He recognized the route they were taking suddenly. Along with the realization came an idea. “Ken how much money do you have on you? Don't hold back on me because I know you have been selling.” Kenny’s eyebrows drew together with surprise. That is something he kept pretty well hidden. The only classmates he thought knew were the ones he sold to and that wasn't many. He mostly mostly sold to kids in North Park. His friends would be very disappointed if they knew, but he had to pay the bills.

“I’ve got 1200 in cash. 3000 in savings but I’m not touching that unless its an emergency. How did you know about that Tweek?” Tweek finished counting up what he had in his wallet before continuing. “I know a lot of things other people don't. People tend to ignore me or pretend I’m not there. I see and hear things I’m not supposed to know. I have blackmail material on almost everyone in Junior year,” Tweek spoke nonchalantly. His eyes met Kenny’s startled blue through the rearview mirror. “ Well and fap material because I’ve watched almost all of them fuck. That’s how I know about you and Craig.”

Kennys shoulders tensed. No one knew about him and Craig. It had been a one time thing, a mistake. If Tweek knew about that then why had he just now confronted Craig about all of his affairs. “It was only that one time Tweekie. I didn't…”

“ I know,” Tweek interrupted as he stared at the passing landscape. “He lied to you. Pulled out the waterworks, said we had broken up. I heard everything. I was in the next room over pretending to sleep.”

Kenny’s heart stuttered and his stomach did a few flips. He pulled the car to the side of the road. Once they came to a complete stop Tweek unbuckled and crawled into the front seat. Kenny didn't look at him, just like he hadn't for almost a month afterwards. The moment they came to school on Monday hand in hand he knew he had made a huge mistake.

“ If you knew,” Kenny started with a shaky breath. “If you knew about that why didn't you leave Craig then. That was over a year ago, Tweekie. Better question yet, why are you here with me instead of a better friend?” Tears were falling down Kenny’s cheeks even as he tried to hold them back. Then a broken sob fell from his lips. Tweek had known and forgiven him, seemingly from the moment it happened. The guilt had held onto him like a cage around his lungs every time he had seen Tweek and Craig together.

“ Oh Ken,” Tweek whispered. “ I didn't say anything because i thought maybe I could change him. Make him realize how much he cares for me. It took me a long time to realize he didn't.” He pause then his eyes drifted out to the unmoving scenery outside of the car. “ You are the best friend i could have, Ken. You know what it’s like for Craig to break your heart. That’s why I could never mad at you.”

Many moments passed in silence as Kenny sobbed and Tweek comforted. Tweek didn't know why he wasn't crying. Perhaps he had cried so many tears since the first time that he knew Craig had cheated that there were none left. “Ken, I don't know about you but i don't want to go back. I think between the two of us we have enough money to make it up to Pennsylvania. I have a cousin who lives there. She would let us stay with her. We never have to see him again, Ken.”


	2. Check 2

Kenny stomped the snow off his boots as he burst through the door. The Pennsylvania winters always reminded him of home; He hated it. The aroma of fresh cooked food and something baking in the oven hit his nose. Good old Tweek.

  
Ever since he helped Tweek get over his fear of the oven he wouldn't stop cooking. The twitch blonde made a sudden appearance and wrapped him in a hug. “Ken! How was work? I missed you! I made chili and cornbread for dinner. There is also an apple pie in the oven but its not done yet,” Tweek rambled.

  
Ken smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Work was fine, I missed you too, and that sounds great.” Tweek beamed up at him and turned around to plate up dinner. Kenny quickly took off his coat, scarf and gloves. He noticed Tweek jerk more than usual which meant something was off about his day.

  
“ So how was work for you today?” Ken asked, trying to pry without being obvious. Tweek had gotten a job as an online counselor when he finished school. It was great for him. He got to do what he loves and stay home where he felt comfortable.

  
“ It was okay. Nothing worrisome today,” he muttered “ Not with work anyway.” Kenny looked up from his belly warming chili. Tweek ws staring anxiously at his food, his fingers tapping out a wild rhythm on the table. It almost sounded like a tune to some kind of song but he wasn't entirely sure.

  
“ What happened that's got yo all upset, babe? We're the neighbor kids messing with the house again?” The kids liked to play pranks on Tweek but they didn't always go over as they planned. The way Tweek reacted depended on what kind of day he was having and how high he was. One day Kenny had come home to Tweek hiding under the bed swearing that there were demons in the wall. They kids had been whispering through a vent they found that led inside.

  
Tweek shook his head quickly fumbling with his spoon. “ Kyle Broflovski got ahold of me today,” he almost whispered. Kenny’s heart stopped. Kyle Brolovski. He hadn’t heard that name in over four years. Tweek and Kenny agreed not long after they left that they would never mention that place again. “ He asked me why I was making a fake profile using his two missing friends pictures. Using their names.”

  
“I didn't know you had a facebook, Tweek,” Kenny said with frustration. He didn't mind except fro the fact that someone from south Park had found them. Tweek cringed and looked guilty.

  
“ I only did it to talk to Kayla through messenger. I only post stuff every once in a while. I made my name Tweek McCormick figuring it wouldn't come up with a search. I only put in one picture but i guess that was my mistake. It’s the one we took the week after we left.”

  
Kenny remembered that picture. They had stopped at the welcome center just inside Pennsylvania. They took a picture to commemorate their freedom. They were smiling but dirty from rolling around in the Pennsylvania dirt. They had wanted to only be covered in the dirt of their new home instead of the dust from their past life.

  
“ Yeah the pictures probably what did it. What did you say?” Ken asked quietly. He didn't know if he was excited or scared. The butterflies in his stomach made him push his chili away. It seemed to much with such a heavy subject.

  
“ I didn't answer at first. But then he sent another message. He said if it was one of us that they missed us. He said he just wanted to talk and make sure we were okay. I gave him the track phone number I give clients and told him to call at seven. Which is in five minutes.” Kenny’s head whipped towards the clock hanging at the other end of the room. Tweek was right, five more minutes.  
What should they say? Could they say anything? They left midday on a Saturday four and half years ago. They didn't say goodbye. They deleted all their social media accounts and ditched their phones first chance they could. The only people from South Park who knew where they were was Tweek’s parents.

  
A famiIiar ringtone pulled him from his thoughts. Tweek took a big breath answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Hello?” he said clearly. Ken thinks it’s the bravest thing he has ever seen him do.


	3. Chapter 3

“ Is this Tweek Tweak?” asked a familiar voice. Ken took in a deep breath. He had missed that voice, the voice of reason. The voice of one of the few people that had ever treated him like a human.

  
“ Yeah, its me and Ken. Your on speaker phone,” Tweek spoke fast and anxious. His fingers began to twist together violently. Kenny could tell he was close to a breakdown just from hearing the voice of someone from home. It must bring back so many memories.

  
“ It’s real nice to hear your voice, dude,” Kenny said without thinking. Tweek blinked at him with wide eyes but Kenny just shrugged. He moved around the table to pull Tweek’s finger apart before he hurt himself. He massaged them in between his own hands and gave them a quick kiss.

  
“ Wow! I can’t believe it! Stan! It’s them! Ken and Tweek! Yeah together!” Kyle yelled one side of a conversation. Of course he had told Stan. He tells Stan everything. Kenny shouldn't have expected anything else. He dropped his head to the table with a bang.  
“ Sorry guys. Just… we didn’t know if you guys were even alive. Or together. We tried so hard to find you guys. Crag was devastated when you left Tweek.” Tweek’s whole body tensed at the mention of Craig. Ken reached up and brushed his hair softly.

  
“ Why don’t you go take your meds, babe. I’ll talk to Kyle,” he whispered in his ear. Tweek nodded and robotically stood up. “ Well I’m glad you guys missed us.I don’t know why you would bother trying so hard. We didn’t want to be found.” Ken paused for a minute and continued. “ How much have you told Craig about finding us?”

  
He heard a shuffle on the other and and something hitting the floor. It took a few seconds for the commotion to end but then a new voice came over the line. “He told me everything,” came the chilled monotone voice from the other end. Kenny nearly choked and quickly took the phone off speaker. If Tweek heard that voice there is no telling what would happen.

  
“Hello, Craig,” he mumbled. What else was there to say.

  
“ I was so excited when I heard you guys were together. That means there is someone there to take care of Tweek.” Kenny couldn’t keep himself from snorting. Craig was putting on a show for the others in the room and they were probably soaking it all up.

  
“ Like you care. Tweek is fully capable of taking care of himself.” Kenny was surprised by the venom he heard in his own voice. He didn’t realize how angry he still was after all this time. “Put Kyle back on the phone.”

  
“ I’m not putting Kyle back on until Tweek talks to me. He left me for you! I deserve to hear what he has to say!” Craig suddenly shouted. Ken could feel himself shaking with anger. Had he really deluded himself? Of course he had. Craig never took responsibility for anything.

  
“ Ken?” Tweek’s voice whimpered from the doorway of the kitchen. “Put it back on speaker, Ken. I know it’s him.” Ken stared at him with uncertainty. He was afraid he couldn’t handle the pressure of speaking to Craig after so long. He had to let him make up his own mind though. He placed the phone on the table and pressed the speaker button.

  
“ Hi, Craig,” Tweek murmurs, barely above a whisper. “How have you been?”

  
“ How have I been?” Craig growled. “ How have I been? I don’t know, Tweek. I’ve spent the better part of four years trying to find you! And for the life of me I can’t figure out why when you left me for someone else!”

  
Kenny felt Tweek tense beside him. His hands turned to fists at his sides and his teeth ground together. Apparently, Tweek was still angry after all this time as well. Kenny intertwined his fingers with Tweek’s. “I didn't leave you for Ken and you damn well know it!” He shouted. Kenny could hear, probably Kyle, rushing back in the room on the other end. “ I left you because you are a cheater and a liar! You broke me, Craig.”  
Tears were falling down Tweek’s cheeks.

It broke Kenny’s heart to watch him cry over Craig all over again. Those tears had stopped flowing years ago and they should of stayed that way. “ We are done talking to you. Tell Kyle he can call this number after six tomorrow but only if you aren’t around.”  
Tweek hit the end call button with certainty. His body began to shake, a sob breaking from his throat. He fell into Kenny’s open arms like they were home. Kenny pulled him to the bedroom, comforting as they went. He held him until his breath evened out with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks they spoke almost nightly on the phone after work Though never again with Craig. Once Kenny had heard him growl impatiently in the background and automatically hung up.

  
Last night,however, Butters got on the phone. Tweek had been excited to hear from one of his closest friends. Butters had begged Tweek to come back for a visit. He said we could stay with him and Cartman. That everyone would love to see them. Kenny scoffed at the thought of Craig being excited to see them.

  
That led to Tweek, today, refusing to get out of bed. The thought of going back to south Park had him panicking. The idea of seeing Craig’s face again put a cog in Kenny’s thought process as well. It had taken so long for Tweek to be okay and to trust again.  
If they went back to visit would Craig mess with Tweek’ head. He already knew that he had lied to everyone in South Park about why they left. He had told Kyle and Stan that he had stolen Tweek from him. Told them we must of been sleeping together before we left. No one knew the real story.

  
That was the reason they should go back. To prove them wrong, to tell their story and to show Craig that he didn’t break them. Tweek, however, couldn’t care less what everyone back home thought. He just wanted to be as far away from Craig as possible.

  
Kenny leaned against the doorframe and looked at the lump under the blankets. He smiled warmly and chuckled. He would do anything for that lump of blankets. “ Hey Tweekie? You ever going to come out from under the covers?” he asked with amusement. He received a whining no from somewhere inside. “Well I guess that means I’ll have to drink this hot, fresh cup of coffee all by myself. Hm, in order to make it palatable it needs lots of sugar and some milk.”

  
Kenny laughed hard when ash blonde hair and green eyes popped out from under the blankets. “ Don’t you dare!” he shrieked loudly. Ken continued to laugh as he handed the fresh coffee over. Tweek quickly sat up, still wrapped in blankets, to sip in the hot coffee with a hum.

  
Kenny plopped down on the bed beside him with a groan. Tweek sent him a shy smile from behind his coffee mug. That smile did Kenny in every time. It made his heart flutter, his stomach do flips, even after all this time. Sometimes it's all he needs to make his day better.

  
“ I was thinking about what Butters said, about getting closure. Maybe he is right. Maybe we should go,” Tweek said with so much confidence that it left Kenny stumped. Tweek had grown so much in the past four years. He got his GED, went to college, gave up caffeinated coffee, found the right medication regimen for his anxiety, and became a therapist to help others. Kenny was proud of him.

  
“ Wow! I thought I was going to have to talk you into it for like a month.” Kenny admitted. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair off of Tweek’s forehead. “ What has you so sure?”

  
Tweek looked at Kenny with an intense look, on that he rarely saw. “ Because I’m better than him,” he exclaimed. “ And I’ve got you to keep me afloat while we are there.”

  
Kenny smiled big and grabbed for Tweek. He kissed him sweetly as he took the coffee cup and placed it on the bedside table. “ Do you know what you do to me when you get so confident?” he murmured against his lips.  
Tweek’s green eyes widened with shock as he shook his head. Kenny chuckled as he brought his lips to his lover’s. It was deep and impatient, the kind that made Kenny’s hair stand on end. A tiny mewl left Tweek’s throat. The sound was like music to Kenny’s ears.

  
He untangled him from the covers as he kissed everything he could reach. Tweek’s fingers running strongly through his hair made him shiver with anticipation. Their mouths finally met again as he laid him back on the bed. Kenny silently thanked the gods that they hadn’t yet dressed for the day as Tweek trailed his fingers down his bare back. He slowly ground himself against Tweek’s erection causing the smaller boy to moan. Tweek reached over blindly to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom and the lube.

  
Kenny quickly pulled his boxers down and sat back to eye him hungrily. This man was beautiful, all lean muscles and golden skin. This man was all his. He bent down and took the beautiful man in his mouth, most just to hear the wonderful music he would make.  
Tweek moaned with pleasure and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. He heard th cap to the lub pop as Kenny’s mouth continued to work magic on his cock. The fingers that entered him as Kenny sucked hard almost threw him over the edge.

  
Luckily, Kenny released him from his mouth, focusing on spreading him open with his fingers. Tweek focused on the sensation of being opened up as every now and then Kenny would let his fingers run over that sweet spot inside of him. The spot that Craig had never bothered to find. His back arched of the bed in a begging manner with the last brush of fingers. “ Please, Ken, I need you inside me. Please, please,” he begged loudly. Kenny smirked as he slathered his member with an excess amount of lube. He entered Tweek slowly at almost a tortuous pace. Tweek bucked up at him to try and get him to quicken the pace.

He looked up at the blue eyes of his love with a pout. “ If you don't’ stop teasing me you're not getting any for a month,” he growled out as Kenny finally reached the end of his shaft and stated slowly moving out again.

  
“ We both know that’s not true, love,” he whispered in his ear but slammed into him anyway. They fucked hard, Tweeks’s nails digging into Kenny’s back. Their sweat and saliva mingling as they kissed, bit and licked. Tweek came first as Kenny slammed with precision the spot that made Tweek come undone. Kenny followed not long after.  
They wrapped up in each others arms when they finished and tried to catch their breath. “I’ll ask for time off on Monday,” he sighed as a nap overtook them both.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later Kenny found himself standing in Denver airport watching Tweek run into the arms of Butters. It was so adorable he almost forgot to be a little jealous. Who could be jealous of Butters?

  
Kyle, Stan, and Cartman stepped forward to offer handshakes and welcomes. Stan and Kyle were holding hands which was no surprise to him. He felt reality hit him that he was about to go home. No, not home, what used to be home. Now home was a two bedroom apartment just outside Lancaster City.

  
As they made their way out to the cars Tweek rode on Butters’ back. Ken remembered a conversation they had before they agreed to stop talking about South Park. Tweek had a crush on Butters towards the end of his relationship with Craig. Kenny cast him a knowing look and a smirk. Tweek’s face burned red as he buried his face in Butter’s neck. The cars came into view and so did Craig Tucker’s face.

  
Kenny grabbed Kyle’s wrist and pulled him to a stop. Tweek noticed at almost the same instant and hurried off Butters’ back to hide behind him. “What the hell is he doing here?” Kenny growled low and angry. Confronting Craig at the airport wasn't on his list of things to do today.

  
“ Relax, man,” Kyle said with a hesitant smile. “ He just wanted to make sure we got here safe. You’re going to ride with Eric and Butters. You will have to face what you did to him eventually though.

  
Kenny growled at the implication that he had done anything to Craig Tucker. “ If we didn’t want to talk to him on the phone why would I want to talk to him in person?” He questioned as he headed towards the car with Eric and Butters. Kenny began to relax the further away from Craig they got but he could feel how tense Tweek was by his side. “ I think it’s time for your pills,” Kenny whispered. Tweek glanced at the watch he kept on his wrist and nodded. He dug through the bag at his side for his pills and a bottle of water.

  
“ What’s that you got there?” asked Butters as they crawled into the backseat. Tweek threw the pills to the back of his throat and swallowed them down quickly.

  
“ They’re my anti anxiety and antidepressants,” he muttered almost under his breath. He pulled out his emergency bottle of pills for when he felt panic attack coming on. One of those got swallowed down as well. His cannabis oil was the last thing that came out. He dropped two drops under his tongue.

  
“ Is all that stuff really necessary?” Cartman questioned from the front seat, his eyes glancing into the rearview mirror.

  
“ It is if you don’t want me to have a full on panic attack in you, backseat,” Tweek said plainly. Kenny laughed at his straightforward response, and pulled Tweek’s head to his lap. He ran his fingers through the fine hair on Tweek’s head.

  
“ Just drive, fatass. We are going to take a nap,” he yawned out finally comfortable. His head fell back, his eyes drifting closed, as he heard Tweek’s breath even out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny shot awake when he felt the car jerk to a stop. He opened his eyes saw a house he could never forget. He had spent so much time playing here as a child. “ You still live with your mom, Cartman?” he said in a joking manner.

  
Cartman grunted and ripped himself out of the car in response. Butters turned in his seat with sad eyes. “ His mom died a little over a year ago,” he whispered. Kenny felt instant regret even though the question hadn’t been asked viciously.

  
Tweek sat up with a stretch and sent him a dazzling smile. “ Way to stick your foot in your mouth,” he picked at him. Kenny stuck his tongue out in his own defense. They got out of the car to follow the two friends inside.  
The home inside felt the same but also different. The furniture still sat in the same place it had when they were children, but the furniture looked new. There was still a feminine touch around the house but it was a different feel than Leane had kept.

  
“ You got a girlfriend, fatass?” Kenny questioned a he followed him into the kitchen. Cartman looked up at him in confusion and looked around.

  
“ You can tell that by walking in my house?” Cartman asked quizzically. Kenny nodded with a shrug. He thought it was pretty obvious if you had spent half your childhood in the house.

  
“ Wow you’re more gay than i thought, poor boy.”

  
Kenny let out a boisterous laugh at his old nickname. As a child it had stung even if he didn’t show it. Now, though, the sting didn’t exist. Tweek and him aren’t rich but they definitely weren’t struggling either.

  
“ We bought pizza!” Stan hollered from the front door. He saw Tweek perk up at the mention of food. His medicine always made him hungry when he came down. “ I also brought coffee from Tweaks,” said as he handed one to Tweek.

  
“ I hope you bought extra pizza because Tweek will probably eat a whole one by himself,” Kenny said with a smile. His smile fell quickly when he saw Craig with his hands in his pockets and a rare smirk on his face.  
All it took to forget his presence, however, was Tweeks’s face stuffed full of food while he tried to answer a question Butters had asked him.He could still tell he was actively ignoring the dark boys attendance. He saw Tweek’s hand fall on Butters’ thigh as he fell over laughing.

  
Kenny watched with curiosity as Butters seemed to recognize the other boy flirting with him. Butters threw a worried glance in Kenny's direction. Kenny simply sent him a kind smile and a blase wave of his hand. Tweek would never cheat, and watching him flirt with Butters was interesting to say the least.

  
“ I always thought he would leave me for Butters if he ever left,” came Craig’s voice from beside him. Kenny glanced at him with disinterest. He was purposefully trying to discomfort him. “ You, I definitely wasn’t expecting though. You had a lot of nerve sleeping with him behind my back,” he continued. Kenny was furious, his hands pulled into fists. “ Tell me, Kenny, does he know what we did together? Did you ever tell him?”

  
Kenny felt his self-control snap. If he didn’t know any better he could swear it was an audible sound throughout the room. His fist flew and connected with Craig’s nose. He heard the crack of breaking bones. The sound filled him with satisfaction that tingle down to his bones.

  
“ Tweek never cheated unlike you, asshole. Tweek and I didn't actually get together until two years ago! I took him on a drive the day he left you to calm him down, and we just never stopped driving. That's it! The end! Stop spreading your goddamn lies!” Ken screamed in anger. He felt a familiar hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down to find wide emerald eyes on is. His anger dissipated almost as quickly as it had begun.

  
“ You broke my fucking nose!” Craig growled. Kenny shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a piece of pizza. Butters ushered Craig into the kitchen to help clean him up.

Cartman sputtered angrily as Kenny took a seat.“ There is blood on my carpet, poor boy!”  
Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes. “ I’ll obviously pay for it to get professionally cleaned.” This seemed to ease Cartman’s frustration slightly. It fell silent as Craig stormed towards the front door, slamming it behind him.

  
“ Hm, maybe we shouldn’t invited him after all,” came Kyle’s voice in the silence. Tweek gave a snort as acknowledgement, grabbed another piece of pizza and sat on Kenny’s lap.

  
“ So there is obviously a side to the story we don’t know,” offered Butters, trying to get the conversation started. Tweek nodded and continued eating his pizza. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to speak up.

  
“ I broke up with Craig because he cheated. A lot. He never tried to hide if from me, either. I went to Kenny’s to cry. I knew he wouldn’t look for me there,” Tweek started. Butters leaned forward with interest giving Kenny a quick glance. “ We started driving so I could calm down. I fell asleep. When I woke up we were going into Nebraska." Tweek was interrupted by Cartman’s sardonic snort.

  
“ So, basically, by law, Kenny kidnapped you,” he drawled at them. Tweek opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Kenny’s loud laugh.

  
“ I guess, technically, I totally did,” Kenny answered with a smile. He sent a wink Tweek’s way along with a goofy grin. He sent back a shy smile and looked down at his fingers. He never thought of it like that.  
“ We debated turning around and going home. But neither of us could face Craig again. I have a cousin in Pennsylvania. So we made a road trip out of it. She let us live with her until we moved out on our own a year ago.”

  
Butters eyebrows were crinkled together as Tweek spoke. “ I understand why you couldn’t face Craig, Tweek. But Ken why couldn't you?” Butters asked with curiosity.  
Kenny’s face turned a shade of scarlett. He didn’t want the others to know. It was the most shameful thing he had ever done. He hung his head in same and shook his head. “ Craig tricked him into sleeping with him,”

Tweek stated matter of factly. He ran fingers through his lover’s hair. He lifted Kenny’s face by the chin and looked him in the eye. “ I forgave him the moment it happened,” he said with a smile.

  
The atmosphere in the room was awkward for a few minutes as everyone tried to find their way around the subject. Finally, Stan found something on Netflix that took their attention away. It felt to Tweek and Kenny like they had never left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ken woke the next morning to the smell of Tweek’s hair and bacon. He lifted his head off the couch and took a glance around the room. They had never made it up the bed the night before.

  
“ Good morning, poor boy,” came Cartman’s grating voice. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hair still a mess from sleep. “ Did the smell of Butters cooking wake you up too?” Kenny just nodded his head in response. He still felt tired even though the sun was shining brightly through the window. He felt Tweek stir beside him with the activity going on around him.

  
“ Smells good,” he whispered contently into Kenny’s chest. Kenny gave him a quick kiss on his head.

  
“ Sure does babe. You ready to get up?” Tweek hummed in response. His body stretched up against Kenny’s as he tried to release the tightness of his muscles. He wrapped his arms around Kenny’s waist and snuggled his nose into his chest. “ You can’t eat bacon like that, goofball,” Kenny chuckled into his hair. “ It’s time for your medicine anyway.”

  
“Yes, mom,” Tweek replied with a sniff. He stood up and gave his muscles another stretch to get rid of the rest of the tension in his muscles. He gave Kenny a wink and a smirk when he caught him staring. Then he wandered off towards the kitchen with his medicine bag.

  
Eric had watched the whole display with interest, his head cocked to the side. Kenny eyed him cautiously from the corner of his eye. You never know what will come out of Cartman’s mouth. “ I texted your sister this morning and let her know you’re in town.” Kenny’s shoulders stiffened.

  
“ Why would you do that, fat ass?” he questioned through gritted teeth. Cartman tilted his head to the side a little more, his confusion evident.

  
“ Because she missed her big brother, poor boy. She was a mess for weeks after you left. You’re lucky the three of us took care of her.” Kenny shrank back from the venom in Eric’s voice. He regretted leaving his little sister behind, but he had to escape. He was better off for it.

  
“ I did what I could, man. I’ve been sending her money since I got a job at 17. I had to get out of here to make it better.” A silence fell over the room with tension. Kenny could hear pans moving and the slight lilt of Tweek’s voice as he spoke happily with Butters. A knock on the door brought the silence to an end.

  
Eric took a few steps towards the door and threw it open, a pair of large brown eyes found Kenny’s in an instant. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. “ Hey Karebear,” he mumbled.

  
“ Don’t you, Karebear, me Kenneth McCormick!” she yelled suddenly. “ You left me here all alone. You left me and took that twitchy blonde freak with you instead!” she screamed, pointing at what he could only assume was Tweek coming back from the kitchen.

  
Kenny whorled around quickly to see a shocked Tweek. “ Well go to see you too, Karen,” he said with a glazed look in his eye. Kenny gave a relieved sigh when he realized Tweek was high. Butters must of shared some weed out in the kitchen. Kenny knew Tweek didn’t have any of his own. Tweek shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look guilty.

  
“ Leave him out of it, Kare,” Kenny warned as he turned back. “ Did you get the money I’ve been sending?” Karen paused and furrowed her brow. Then she looked at Eric for something Kenny didn’t know.

  
“You mean the money that has slowly been climbing over two thousand dollars a month? That money?” He nodded his head slowly and watched her eyes widen. “ I thought that was your jerkoff friends trying to help me and pretending it wasn’t them.”

  
Kenny let out a huge laugh. That did sound like something they would try and do. Eric whipped his head in Kenny’s direction, a look of fury on his face. “ Where do you get the money, Kenny? A high school drop out doesn’t make that kind of money.” There stood the sickening accusation between them, a sickening feeling in Kenny’s gut.

  
“ Are you implying that we peddle drugs and/or people, Eric?” came Tweek’s confident tone. Good old Tweek, just throwing it on the table Kenny thought. Cartman had no idea how much he had just stepped in it.

  
“ That’s exactly what I’m implying you twitchy spaz,” came Cartman’s reply with a twisted sneer. Kenny slowly backed out of the war path that was bound to be created. He stared anxiously back and forth between the blonde and brunette. There was no telling what could happen.

  
“ Let me tell you something, fatass!” Tweek started, taking a few steps forward. Cartman’s eyebrows shot up. Old Tweek never would of had the confidence to stand up to Cartman. “ I didn’t work my butt off to get my GED and then go to college and graduate early for you to accuse me of being a drug dealer. And if you think for one second that Kenny wasn’t held to those same standards you’ve got another thing coming Eric Cartman!”

  
Butters had come in to witness Cartman’s talking to. He hid a small smile behind the hand drawn up to his face. It was very rare for someone other than him and Wendy to tell him off. It was definitely a sight to see.  
Karen stood off to the side looking relieved and surprised simultaneously. Relieved that the money she had received wasn’t ill-gotten gains, surprised that Tweek Tweak had the courage to stand up to Cartman.

  
Kenny stood aroused at the sight of his stirred up boyfriend. He was thinking of twenty different ways to get him alone and screaming his name. He cleared his throat and gave Tweek an amused glance. “ Am I allowed to stick up for myself now,” he quipped. Tweek gave a sharp nod, a look of indignant anger still on his face. “ I got my GED and i manage the floor of a factory Cartman. I make good money.”

  
Cartman at least had the mind to look slightly guilty for making the accusation. He shuffled his feet as he stared down at them. “ It was an honest question,” he huffed. Tweek opened his mouth to retort when the front door swung open.

  
Wendy Testaburger stood with a hand on her hip. “ Eric, why did I hear yelling?” she questioned condescendingly. Butters finally gave a full snicker behind his hand.  
“ He accused Tweek and Kenny of slinging drugs.” he giggled out. Soon, Tweek and Kenny followed suit.

  
“ Eric! I told you if you bothered them like you used to they would leave and not come back. Again! Is that what you want?” Wendy lectured. Kenny seemed to notice that Wendy hadn’t changed much since they were children. She had a wild temper. “ I came over because Stan told me what happened with Craig last night. Then I come and you are torturing them, too!”

  
“ I got it you crazy hippie bitch. Twitchy over there already gave me a firm talking to,” he said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder. Tweek sent Wendy a shy smile and Wendy beamed at him. Karen came beside Kenny and pulled him into a tight hug.

  
“ You don’t know how many times that money has saved us. I put a little aside for myself each time. I should be able to afford to buy books and things for college,” she whispered tenderly in his ear. Kenny hugged her tighter until Butters’ bright voice broke through the haze.

  
“ Who wants breakfast?” Everyone followed happily behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was eaten with happy chatter. Cartman joined after a while, hi pouting done with for now. Kenny looked around with a sense of belonging. Would it be like this if they had never left? He didn’t know. He grabbed Tweek’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Karen left as Kyle and Stan showed up claiming she was already late for school. The morning passed in friendly chatter.

“ So what are you guys planning on doing while you’re here?” questioned Stan as they made their way back to the living room. Ken just kind of shrugged, he was fine with staying in the house for three weeks.

“ The only thing I really have planned is visiting my parents,” said Tweek as he got comfortable against Kenny. Kenny offered up a smile to him. Tweek’s parents had been super understanding when they left. They sent money every week until they turned eighteen. “ I never told them I was coming for a visit. I want to surprise them.” “ Well that sounds like a good start,” Kyle smiled at Tweek. “ How about seeing old friends?”

Tweek gave him a quizzical look. He looked around at all the people in the room trying to figure out who could be missing. A knock on the door caught his attention. Kyle got a huge grin on his face. He ran over to the door and threw it open with excitement. There in the doorway stood Clyde, Token, and Bebe.

Token had grown into his looks even more since they left. Kenny took notice of him right away due to the large smile taking up his face. He was lean, yet muscular, and taller than everyone in the room. Bebe stood in the middle, her blonde curls cascading down her back. She had a soft smile on her face that Kenny had missed. They had been good friends, even occasional lovers at one point. Clyde stood slightly back with a scowl on his face. He was Craig’s best friend; It was common knowledge. He looked like he had been dragged against his will to stand in that doorway. Probably by Bebe who always had a pull with Clyde.

“ Token!” screeched Tweek with delight. He came running and jumped into the larger boy's arms. He caught him with ease but was quite taken aback by the gesture. “ I didn’t think you would still be in South Park. You’re to good for this place,” Tweek continued after he had been put down. Token beamed at him and ruffled his blonde hair.

“ Well I don't live here anymore. I live out in California with Clyde and Bebe. We heard from a reliable red head that a certain twitchy blonde would be in town. So we decided to make a vacation out of it as well,” Token responded with a laugh.

“ It’s good to see you guys,” Bebe said sweetly as she gave Tweek and then Kenny hugs. She lingered longer with Kenny her hands ghosting over his back. Tweek took notice of this but decided not to acknowledge it. Those two had always been close. Clyde, however, chose to acknowledge it. He stomped in and ripped Bebe from Kenny’s grasp. Bebe gave him a glare and an elbow to the ribs.

“ Keep your hands of my woman, McCormick,” he growled. Kenny held his hands up in a sign of surrender. He had no desire to get in anymore altercations the next three weeks. Clyde continued to glare with an intensity that threw the whole atmosphere of the room off.

“ You will have to excuse, Clyde. We went to see Craig first and well his nose to pretty bad. Black and blue all around his eyes,” Bebe said matter of factly. She gave Kenny a sly smile and a thumb up behind Clyde’s back.

“ Yes, well, shit happens when you’re an asshole,” Tweek replied nonchalantly. Everyone in the room, except Clyde, burst out in laughter. Tweek gave him a sideways glance. “ If you don’t want to be here, Clyde, then don’t. I know you never really liked me, even before I left.” Kenny eyed Tweek with concern. This seemed to be more than his straightforward honesty. There seemed to be pure animosity on his part. It was something he had never seen from Tweek.

“ You have no idea how hard he tried to find you, do you?”’ Clyde questioned with silent fury. Tweek looked at him with apparent apathy. The kind of apathetic look that would make Craig Tucker proud. Kenny could see the slight tremble in his hand, however. It was something only he would know to look for.

“ So he said. I’m sure it really helped him save face in front of you guys,” he said nastily. Even Token frowned at the tone finding it almost hateful. “ Though I doubt he had to try hard with you since you’re so far up his ass. Or is he up yours I could never quite figure it out.”

Clyde was lunging at Tweek before he even finished his sentence. Token and Stan held him back while Tweek smirked in his face. “ He cried for weeks when you left. You cheated on him! You broke him!” He spat in Tweek’s face.

“ I’m sure you made him feel all better, Clyde. He used to tell me how good you were with your mouth. Did you know he took a video the first time? He used to show it to me when he wanted to see me cry. You can’t say anything to me about breaking Craig because he was broken way before I left.”

Tweek turned slowly and headed up the stairs leaving a tense silence in the living room behind him. Butters and Kenny followed quickly behind him. Butters was a little faster than Kenny though and he found him with his arms already wrapped around the sobbing boy. Kenny guided them all to the bed and wrapped himself around the two boys. He whispered loving words into Tweek’s ear until they all fell asleep in a tangled heap on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up later to the sound of footfalls and a light tap on the door. Kenny peeked through one eye to see who was disturbing him. Stan stood there leaning against the doorframe. He looked puzzled and amused, his head tilted to the side.

  
“ Why are you disturbing my well earned nap Stan?” Kenny questioned in a half whisper, half whine. The sound caused both Butters and Tweek to stir.

  
“ Well it’s been two hours, for one. Two, I want to apologize. It seems like I keep bring the wrong people with me. I don’t want you guys to get upset and leave,” Stan said with a frown, as he looked down at his feet.  
Kenny unwrapped himself from the two blondes still curled up in half sleep on the bed. He made his way over to his friend, pulling him into the hallway, a hand on his shoulder.

“ You couldn't know that all this stuff was going to go wrong man. We aren’t gonna leave until our vacations up. And we will stay in touch this time.” He pulled Stan into an awkward hug.

  
“ Thanks man,” Stan mumbled into Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny pulled away and gave him one of his most charming smiles. Suddenly a shriek from inside the room ruined their moment.

  
Kenny turned and threw the door open, thinking Tweek had a nightmare. What he found instead was Butters and Tweek on opposite sides of the bed, eying each other with uncertainty. Kenny eyed them with confusino. What had he missed?  
“ I…” Tweek started with an exaggerated twitch. Kenny looked at him with a calm expression.

“ Relax babe just let it out. What’s wrong?” Tweeks eyes shot back over to Butters, wide with fear. Butters looked at Kenny with a look of fear and shame.

  
“ I kissed Butters! I thought it was you!” Tweek hollered haphazardly. Kenny’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. Tweek and Butters both cowarded away. Kenny looked between the two of them without giving away his feelings.

  
“ Did you kiss him back, Butters?” he questioned in a neutral voice. He stared at him with a steady knowing look. Butters nodded meekly as he looked to the floor.

  
“ Aww dammit Butters,” came Cartman’s voice from behind them. All the hollering must of attracted the whole house. This is what threw Kenny over the edge.  
It started with a smile, then a chuckle, and then full bodied laugher. Tweek and Butters looked up quickly, wide eyed with surprise.

“ Did you…” Kenny tried to start before he was overtaken by laughter again. He took in a few deep exaggerated breathes before starting again. “ Did you think you were kissing me too, Butters?”

  
Finally the room filled with the laughter of everyone else. The tension in the atmosphere was immediately lifted. Kenny walked across the room and pulled Tweek into a hug. His mouth found the shell of his ear easily. “ I’ve been watching you flirt with him. Is he a good kisser?” he whispered in his ear. Tweek nodded against his shoulder and Kenny grinned. “ Would you like it if I kissed him, too? Would that make you jealous?” he questioned.

  
Tweek pulled away and stared into Kenny’s eyes. Kenny looked at him with love in his eyes. “ Can I think about it?” he whispered. Kenny nodded and pulled him into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed in peaceful bliss. The drama subsided, for now, leaving the young men to do as they pleased. They became familiar with the small town again. The way the streets felt against their sneakered feet, like there was a sinking in the blacktop tryin to keep them there.

It was Friday evening, the time Tweek decided would be the perfect time to go and see his parents. It was the only time they took off work. They approached the front door hand in hand, Tweek bouncing with slight excitement. Thye knocked loudly on the door to get the attention of the occupants. Tweek heard his father’s heavy feet approaching the door. “ Can I help…” Mr. Tweak started but instantly cut off when he realized who it was. “ Honey! It’s our Tweek and handsome boyfriend of his!” He hollered happily into the house.

Tweek heard his mother’s hurried feet and excited cry before he saw her. If he didn’t know any better he would think she hadn’t aged a day. She threw her arms around her son and held him unbelievably tight. “ Oh! Sweetheart! We've missed you so much! What are you doing here?” she questioned as she held him out at arms length. She checked him from head to toe making sure he was real. “Oh darling, you look so healthy. Looks like Kenny here has been taking good care of you.”

Tweek grinned from ear to ear. “ I came to visit for three weeks, Ma. I thought we would surprise you.” he said enthusiastically. “ We got in Saturday but i knew you guys would be busy.” Kenny stood back while the family exchanged pleasantries. He had spoke to Tweek’s parents on the phone hundreds of times over the past four years. Hell, he had grown up in the same town. Yet, he had never once met them in person. So now he stood in front of them feeling slightly lost. “ If you have been home since Saturday where have you boys been staying?” Mrs. Tweak asked as she looked between the two boys. The concern that she showed them gave Kenny a slight twinge of sadness. If he went to see his family his mother would slam the door right in his face.

“ We’re staying with Eric Cartman,” Kenny answered. He saw both parents tense up at the mention of his name. Eric will never outlive his reputation in this town. He took to much sadistic pleasure into torturing the townsfolk as a child. “ Oh? Is that really a good idea?” Mr. Tweak asked what they were both thinking. Tweek’s eyes widened as he realized what they must be thinking. Young Eric Cartman would have made the whole stay torture, just as he had their lives.

“Don’t worry, Ma,” Tweek said with a smile. “ Butters lives there too. He won’t let Eric act up to much.” His parents smiled widely at the mention of Butters. Besides Craig, he had been the friend to visit the most. “ Well what are we doing out in the cold. Come in, come in! I want to really sit down and meet you Kenny.” Mrs. Tweak said as she ushered them inside. They were served coffee and cookies while they spoke amicably. Before they knew it two hours had passed. They made their leave not long after Tweek had noticed his mother’s yawn. He mentioned they needed to b up early tomorrow morning.

After they left the couple to sleep they walked hand in hand. The chill in the air was biting but they didn't really mind. They passed Stark’s pond and idly chatted about childhood memories. “ I’m really glad we came back, Ken,” Tweek said suddenly looking up at him with thoughtful eyes. Kenny looked at him with interest. He didn’t know how Tweek had felt after facing things he had run away from. That they had both run from. “ I’m glad, Tweek. I really love you,” kenny whispered as they approached Eric’s house. “ I love you too, Ken. That’s why I’m about to say something possibly crazy. Because I trust you this much.” Kenny tilted his head to the side. That seemed like an odd thing to say when they were just talking nonchalantly a minute ago. “ Do you want to see if Butters will come to bed tonight? You can kiss him or maybe do a little more. Together.” Kenny’s heart came to a screeching halt.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Kenny sat on the bed and let out a few shuddered breathes.  He didn’t know why he was so nervous. This is something he had thought about but would never have seriously asked Tweek for.  He was always afraid to make him feel like he wasn’t enough like Craig had.

“ We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Ken,” Tweek said as he watched Kenny overthink.  Kenny’s eyes finally found his and he gave him a big smile.

“Oh I definitely want to Tweek.  I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to feel like your not enough or that you have to do this to make me happy.  I’m happy with you, Tweek.” Tweek smiled and sat down in in his lap. His fingers ran through Kenny’s hair lovingly drawing out a hum from him.

“ That’s why I know this will all be okay.   I’ll let you know if I feel uncomfortable. Okay?”  Tweek spoke softly. Kenny nodded into his chest. Tweek kissed everything he could reach, forehead, hair, eyes, and his ears.  “ Are you ready baby,” he whispered as he nibbled on his ear.

Kenny drew in a big breath and nodded.  Tweek padded over to the door and threw it open.  “ Hey Butters!” he hollered down the hall. Butters’ head popped out from the inside of his bedroom.

“ Is everything alright, Tweek?” he asked with concern.  Tweek smiled down the hall at him.

“ Yeah everything is fine.  We just wanna talk to you.” Kenny stood up from the bed and tried not to fidget.  He couldn’t understand in that moment how Tweek was so much calmer than he was. His fingers wrung together anxiously as Butters appeared in the doorway.

“ Ken and I have been talking about something special for our trip.  It involves you so I wanted your opinion,” Tweek started as he glanced at Kenny.  Kenny took a deep cleansing breathe and and gave a nervous smile.

“ You can say no if you don’t want to do it.  No pressure,” Kenny said, trying to contribute something to this talk they needed to have. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  Is this how Tweek felt all the time? Kenny hoped not, because it was awful.

“ Are you sure you guys are alright?  Kenny looks a little green,” Butters voice broke through Kenny’s worry.  This is just Butters he told himself. Good old Butters who would be just as concerned about Tweek’s well being as he is.

Instead of an answer he took long strides across the room until he stood in front of Butters.  He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Butters tense and then meekly kiss him back.  Kenny could tell his worry was on the other blonde in the room.

The kiss was interrupted by Tweek’s laugh filling the room.  “ Babe, that’s not how you ask,” he laughed out, putting his arm around his waist.  Butters looked between them with confusion. He brought a hand to his lips and brushed them softly with a finger.

“ What Kenny is trying to ask is if you would like to join us in bed tonight,”  Tweek said beaming at Butters. Butters stared at them with uncertainty. He brought his knuckles up to rub against each other, a habit he acquired in childhood.

“ You guys aren’t messing with me, are you?” Butters asked in an insecure boice.  Kenny pulled him into a tight hug. Tweek and him were so much alike. He can’t imagine what people have sid to him to make him disbelieve kindness and offerings.

“ Tweek wants you Butters,” he whispered against his ear.  “ He’s wanted you since high school. Now he wants us both.  I’ve wanted you since I saw how much Tweek did.” Kenny felt Butters shiver in his arms.  He pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed him a little tighter.

“ Well,” he said, loud enough for them both to hear.  “ If everyone here is okay with sharing then I don’t see any reason to say no.”  Kenny smirked at Tweek and pushed Butters towards him. Tweek took Butters hand, leading him to the bed.

They sat together and stared for a minute.  Tweek looked excited, like a child on Christmas that was getting everything they wanted.  Butters still looked slightly hesitant, like he might trample on someone’s toes if he’s not careful.  Kenny ran his fingers through both their hair before taking a seat behind the more nervous of the two.  Kenny ran his hands down Butters’ sides as he looked Tweek in the eye. He could see the heat and desire resting there.  They set his skin ablaze with anticipation.

“ Why don't you start with a kiss.  Let it be natural Butters. Don’t force it.  If you get uncomfortable you let us know,” Kenny whispered in his ear.  Threesomes are no fun if someone feels obligated.

Butters reached forward and put his hands on either side of Tweek’s face.  He pulled him in and kissed him slowly. Kenny watched with interested eyes.  It didn’t take long for Tweek to deepen the kiss and pull Butters closer.

Their kisses are heated and intense.  Years of pent up frustration came out in those kisses.  Soon Butters was pressing Tweek back into the mattress, and Tweek let out a low groan.  Kenny was very familiar with that music. He reached out and let his hand run up Tweek’s arm until he reached Butters.  He gripped the pajama shirt he was wearing and began spreading his hands over his surprisingly muscular back. He brought the shirt off with it.  

Butters sat up and let Kenny pull his shirt off.  Butters twisted slightly and pulled him into a kiss.  Kenny groaned against his lips feeling his cock twitch.  He felt Butters’ hips move and Tweek gasp. Butters pulled away from Kenny with an almost Professor Chaos like smile.

Kenny felt like this was going to be a fantastic night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's taken so long to add a new chapter. My life has been a little hectic lately and I'm trying to get back on my stories so I can finish them :)

A bang on the door interrupted everything they had been doing. Butters sucking on Tweek’s length while Tweek sucked in Kenny’s. Everyone paused as they peaked over at the door. “ If you don’t shut that twitchy blonde up while I'm trying to sleep I’ll make sure you never get laid again,” came Cartman’s voice through the door. Tweek let out an annoyed groan.

“ Go away and put some ear plugs in you goddamn boner killer!” Tweek shouted at the door. It looked like their fun was over for the night. Usually if Tweek felt like they might get caught he couldn’t and wouldn’t continue.

“ Yeah, boner killer!” Butters yelled as he tried to backup Tweek. The realization that he gave up his position hit him quickly and his hand flew over his mouth.

“ You have got to be fucking kidding me,” came Cartman’s angry voice. They heard the doorknob start to turn and all three darted to get under blankets and pillows. Cartman’s eyes immediately found Butters who looked ashamed at the bottom of the bed.

“ I told you before they came to keep your dick in your pants. Especially since I know you used to have a thing for Tweek.” Butters turned a dark shade of scarlet as his eyes darted to the green eyed boy. “ Throwing yourself at both of them is not keeping your dick in your pants,” Cartman lectured him.

Tweek stuck his tongue out in Cartman’s direction. “ I’ll have you know Cartman that we invited him in here. Now the mood has died.” Cartman raised his eyebrows and took a look at Butters and then Tweek. “ Don’t count on it. That one is an exhabitionist. This isn’t the first time I’ve walked in on him. I guarantee he has a hard on right now,” Cartman said before he started to leave the room. “Just gag him or something would ya?” With that he was gone. There was a moment where they all looked at each other in awkward silence.

Then Kenny broke out with laughter and the other two followed. “ Perhaps we should of planned this out better,” Tweek said with a giggle. “ Well we couldn’t of done anything different. You would've gotten loud whether you tried to be quiet or not,” Kenny said with a shrug. Tweek pulled Butters from the bottom of the bed up to snuggle. He laid his head on his chest and gave a contented sigh. “ We could always just gag you like Cartman suggested,” Butters said seriously.

Ken stared at him with wide eyes. They never tried things like that because of Tweek’s anxiety. In fact, he was terrified to bring it up. “ Well,” Tweek said hesitantly, “ We could try I suppose. We’ve never done anything like that.” Butters’ mouth fell open with surprise. He looked from Kenny to Tweek and back again. A blush came across his cheeks. “ Oh. I just assumed cause I had heard some rumors about Kenny. And Craig is really into that stuff, too.” Butters choked out. Tweek stiffened in his arms as he drew in a breath. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Kenny glared at Butters. Now was not a time to mention Craig.

“ How do you know what Craig is into?” Tweek spoke calmly as he opened his eyes. The look in his eye was intense like if he didn’t like the answer he might flip. Butters looked taken aback at the question and shrank away from the look in Tweek’s eyes. He glanced back at Kenny looking for a way out but found none. “ I dated him for a few months about a year after you left,” he mumbled sadly. Kenny watched Tweek sag with relief. He didn’t know if Tweek could handle Butters being one of the many men Craig cheated with. He didn’t know how he handled him being one of those men.

“ Oh okay,” Tweek said kissing Butters on the cheek. “ So what are these rumors about Kenny?” Butters took the change of subject and ran with it. Anything to get of the subject of Craig. “ Oh well a few of the people he slept with in high school mentioned being tied up, blindfolded and stuff like that,” Butters said matter of factly. Kenny let out a barking laugh. “ The only people I ever slept with in South Park were Bebe and jackass. But yeah I did that kind of stuff with Bebe every now and then.” Butters looked at him confused. Almost the entire female population of South Park high claims to have slept with him, a few of the boys too.

“You never told me you were into that stuff, Ken,” Tweek said with a huff. Tweek sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. “ This night did not turn out like I planned,” he said sadly.

“ I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you would be interested. And, yeah, this night didn't go as planned but there is always other nights. Right Butters?” Butters looked up at both of them and smiled. “ Well yeah of course!” He said excitedly. This finally put a smile back on Tweek’s face. He leaned over and gave Kenny a kiss and then Butters.

“ I’m willing to try it. I won’t know if I like it if I don’t try it,” Tweek said while he looked at Kenny. Kenny reached over and ruffled his hair. “ Alright Tweekie, whatever you want. Lets get some sleep.” Tweek nodded and shuffled down into the covers. He cuddled up against Butters and reached across to put his hand on Kenny after everyone was comfortable. Everyone let out a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day brought feelings of content for Kenny and Tweek.  The situation could of gone better, but everyone left it comfortable and willing to try again.

 

“ What are we doing today, Ken,” asked Tweek as they ate their pancakes.  Butters and Tweek argued for ten minutes about who was making breakfast. In the end Kenny broke it up by splitting the duties.  All while laughing at their antics.

 

“ Well I was wondering if it would be okay to go and visit my sister for the day?” Kenny asked hesitantly.  He really wanted to spend time with her alone. She had turned into a mature young lady without him. It made him proud and sad at the same time.

 

“ Well, of course, Ken.  I’m capable of entertaining myself for a day,” Tweek replied with a kind smile.  Kenny grinned from ear to ear and squeezed his hand up on the table. He shoveled the rest of his bacon into his mouth quickly.

 

“ I’m gonna get ready,” Kenny said excitedly his mouth still full of bacon.  He heard Butters make a noise of disgust at his actions but he shrugged it off.  This would be the day he caught up with his sister, he didn’t care if they didn’t appreciate his eating skills.

 

“ That is not how you eat a well cooked meal,” whined Butters to Tweek.  Tweek cuckled and gave Butters a little shrug. When Kenny was excited nothing could stop him, even a home cooked meal. 

 

“ He is obviously too excited to sit still.  Best to let him stuff his face. If you try to make him sit still and eat he fidgets like crazy.  Looks like me off of my meds,” Tweek told him honestly.

 

Butters gave a loud boisterous laugh and began to clear the table.  “ I can totally see that.” Tweek gets up to help. With the two of them clean up goes quickly.  They talk jovially while they do it.

 

“ Eh! What happened to our breakfast?” Cartman hollered from the doorway.  Butters looked over at him with amusement. Tweek could tell this was a conversation they had pretty regularly.  Wendy, who was standing behind Cartman, confirmed this when she rolled her eyes.

 

“ Early bird gets the worm, Eric.  If your not down here by the time I’m done cooking and serving you make your own breakfast,” Butters replied with a smirk.  Tweek wondered how many times Carman had made him remake breakfast just for him before he made that rule.

 

Cartman scoffed and then pulled Wendy into the kitchen.  “ You’re going to let this beautiful woman starve?” he asked seriously.  Tweek glanced over at Butters and smirked.

 

“ Unfortunately Cartman, her feminine wiles don’t affect us much.  She looks like a capable adult, though. She can probably feed herself,” Tweek said giving Wendy a wink.  She let out a loud laugh. Cartman muttered under his breath grumpily and headed toward the cereal cabinet. 

 

Tweek made his way out to the living room as Kenny made it down the stairs.  He had showered and brushed his hair. It wasn’t a very common occurrence. His hair was never a tangled mess but he didn't brush it everyday.  He hadn’t dried his hair quite right either. The water was dripping down his face and back.

 

Your hair is gonna freeze if you go outside like that,” Tweek lectured.  Kenny rolled his eyes at his nagging tone. He lifted the parka on his arm and stuck out his tongue.

 

“ You think I don’t come prepared?” He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  He threw on the parka, pulled up the hood, and zipped it the whole way up. Tweek laughed at his act.

 

“ Well that’s a look I haven’t seen since middle school,” he teased.  Kenny said something that muffled behind his parka. “ Don’t know what you just said but have a good day with your sister,” Tweek spoke fondly.  He reached up and gave him an eskimo kiss. Kenny’s eyes squinted with laughter and then he was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Tweek and Butters spend the morning watching Food Network.  They discuss ideas for dinners for the remaining two weeks of their stay.  Tweek feels comfortable, like maybe if they had never left it might still be this way.

 

As lunch time grew near the food sizzling on  the television made his mouth water. “ Do you want to go to my parents shop for lunch,” Tweek asked after a half an hour of comfortable silence.  Butters laughed as Tweek’s stomach growled at his own words.

 

“ Sure, we can do that but I think it might take me a minute to get me off this couch.  I’m super comfortable.” At some point Butters had spread himself out on the couch. His legs were spread across Tweek’s lap.  Tweek pushed his legs haphazardly to the floor.

 

“ And now your not,” Tweek said sticking out his tongue.  Butters responded with his tongue and a raised eyebrow. The look reminded Tweek of when they were young and just becoming close.

 

They left quickly with Tweek’s insistence.  He was really hungry. They decided to walk since Eric and Butters live so close.  Tweek agreed but whined the whole way about how hungry he was. When they got there Butters paid and quickly sat Tweek down to eat.

 

“ You are extremely whiny when your hungry,” Butters pointed out as Tweek took a large bite from his sandwich.  Tweek smiled through his full mouth and nodded. Kenny told him that all the time. Tweek opened his mouth to speak but he saw Butters eyes get wide and dart away.

 

“ Well if it isn’t my two ex boyfriends on what seems to be a lunch date,” came Craigs voice as he approached the table.  Tweek rolled his eyes, this was getting beyond ridiculous. Butters glance at Tweek in concern and then back up to Craig.

 

“ Hell, Craig.  It’s not a date and you know it.  Don’t cause any trouble, please,” Butters spoke up.  Craig sneered and pushed Butters over to squeeze into the booth.  Tweek watched him warily as he reached across the table and took one of his chips.

 

“ You know I just passed Cartman on the street and I overheard an interesting conversation.  He was telling Kyle about how loud you were. I don’t recall you being that loud,” Craig said with a smirk.  He was trying to press Tweek’s buttons. If he was still the same scared teenager he had been when he left i would have worked.  Unfortunately, for Craig, he wasn’t.

 

“ Well that's probably because you’re shit in bed Craig,” Tweek smirked back.  Craig’s eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at Tweek. Tweek eyed him back wit a stoic look on his face.

 

“ Well unfortunately for you Butters is here to inform you that your wrong,” Craig growled.  He looked over at Butters with a grin. Butters looked terrified to be dragged into the touchy discussion.  He looked at Tweek with wide eyes full of questions. Tweek shrugged at him with indifference. This told Butters he didn’t care what he said.

 

“ W-well your not the best I ever had,”  Butters said quietly. Craig’s eyes widened with surprise and hurt.  He stared openly at the steam floating off his coffee. He looked up again as if he meant to speak but he just shook his head.

 

“ Look Craig,” Tweek started. Craig’s blue eyes darted to his green. “ I don’t want to keep doing this.  It’s over. It’s been over for years. You hurt me and I left. It was over four years ago.”

 

Craig stared at him with wide eyes.  His head cocked to the side with obvious confusion.  Tweek could tell he hadn’t been expecting any of this to be in any conversation ever.

 

“ I hurt you?” Craig asked.  Tweek nodded slowly. Butters sat quietly watching the display with interest and confusion.  “ I meant to,” he whispered. “ I didn’t deserve you, but i didn’t have the strength to leave.  So I broke you over, and over, and over again. It took you so long to leave Tweekers, so long.  Then when you finally did what i thought I wanted all along, I broke myself.”

 

Craig’s head fell to the table with a thump and a broken sob fell from his lips.  Tweek looked at Butters for help but all Butters  did was stare open mouth at a sobbing Craig.  Tweek reached out and touched Craig’s hand softly. Craig’s head shot up like he had been electrocuted.

 

“ Craig, do want to get out of here  We can go back to the house. Me, you, and Butters?” Tweek asked Craig quietly.  Craig nodded softly as he dropped his eyes to the table. Tweek stood and wrapped his hand around Craig’s wrist and urged him to follow. They made their way out the door. Butters following not far behind.


End file.
